Perfect christmas
by kawaii-bird
Summary: Lina first meets gourry and they fall in love, Luna keeps interfeering
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own slayers

* * *

It was the perfect Christmas this year, everyone was home Luna and myself were putting up Christmas decorations, actually getting along for a change, dad was sitting in his rocking chair in front of the fireplace reading his newspaper, mom was in the kitchen baking, just like the cartoons on T.V.

"Lina can you come hear for a moment?" called mom from the kitchen

"Coming!"

"Lina could you do me a favor and run to the store? I ran out of flour"

"Again? That's the third time!"

"Pleas dear"

I let out a sigh "Ok" I left the kitchen put on my boots, scarf, coat, and all that other crap you need to put on in the middle of the winter and went out side. It turned out not to be perfect only inside but outside as well. There was a fresh layer of snow on the ground with no footprints, kids were building snowmen and making snow angels, the trees were white with snow. She headed down the sidewalk, around the corner. There were a couple people shoveling snow off the sidewalk, someone bringing bake goods to there neighbor. I entered the store and it was packed but everyone was being kind. There were people buying turkeys, people buying pies, people buying ingredients for pies. I stopped and picked up a sack of flour.

"That looks pretty heavy can I give you a hand?" someone asked. I looked up to find a tall man with long blond hair and blue eyes putting his hand out.

"Um, sure thanks." I said slightly blushing.

"I'm Gourry Gabriev" he said taking the sack.

"Lina inverse" I smiled, we walked to the counter and I took out my wallet

"That will be $3 please" said the cashier.

I pulled out a $5 bill and handed it to the lady "you can keep the change"

"So where do you live?" asked Gourry.

"Not far it's only like a 10 minuet walk."

"I'll walk you home then" he said smiling.

"Um, sure, I guess" I said once again blushing and we headed home.

"So... do you like Christmas?"

"Ya, my favorite part it all the baking!"

"Mine too, and the gifts but the foods better"

"Defiantly!"

"Well hear we are."

"Do you want me to bring this in?"

"No I got it... thanks"

"No problem... bye"

"Ya, bye" I went inside

"Who was that Lina?" asked Luna with a know it all smile.

"Oh, I, I ran into him at the store and he offered to bring the stuff home" I blushed

"Lina's got a crush!"

"I do not!" I yelled my face turning as red as my hair and ran into the kitchen "Here I got the flour!"

"What's the mater?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Lina?"

"Why don't you ask Luna she seems to know, as for me I don't want to talk about it!" and I ran into my room. "I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him." I said when I sat down at the edge of my bed.

"Lina!" Luna called "Can I come in?"

"Are you going to taunt me some more?"

"No mom asked me to talk to you"

"What ever."

She came in and sat next to me. "Lina I know you never thought you would fall in love but you did, everyone does"

"No I didn't, I don't believe in it, love isn't real it wont happen to me!"

"Believe what you want but keep in mind what I told you." And with that she walked out.

The rest of the evening was quiet, I didn't really talk to anyone, dad read the paper by the fire place as usual, and mom was in the kitchen baking. "Hey where's Luna?" I asked suddenly realizing she wasn't there.

"She said she was going out with some friends." said mom flatly

"Oh, I'm going for a walk" I got up and put on my winter gear

"Lina." mom called as I was leaving

"Yes Mother."

"Can you get me some flour?"

"I just bought some. How much are you baking?"

"Lina you're not the only one with a big appetite in this family" I slammed the door and walked outside. I walked down the front walk and turned onto the side walk. I was about to turn onto the next street when I heard someone behind me.

"It's a little late for you to be out don't you think?"

I turned around "You're the one who helped me at the grocery store... Gourry was it?"

"That's correct"

"What do you mean a little late for me? I'm turning 19 in a couple of months for your information! How old are you?"

"I am 22" My face went pale, I looked up and his was red

"I know what your thinking." he said "How could I love someone who's almost 4 years older than me?" I nodded my head "I could say the same" I let out a small giggle and his smile grew wider. "May I kiss you?" he asked I looked into his eyes and slightly shook my head. He cupped his hand under my chin and gently pulled me towards his face while moving towards me at the same time. He pecked me lightly on the lips and started to pull away but decided not to and came back for more. I heard snickering behind me and turned around.

"LUNA!" I screamed

"So Lina, who's this?"

"This is... uh"

"I'm Gourry Gabriev..." he hesitated for a moment "Her boyfriend" I jerked myself around and looked at him in shock he took my hand and squeezed it lightly showing this was his way of asking me out and at the same time covering my ass.

"Lina? But just this morning you... oh never mind, young love is complicated" I heard her group of friends giggle just realizing they were there. My face turned red. "So has mom and dad met him yet?" she asked knowingly

"Um, no we were just on our way." I turned around and started walking towards the house with a scowl on my face.

* * *

Ha ha I finaly finished it. Its kinda late but I'v had a lot on my mind. If u read my other story 'sometimes guys are just plain stupid' you'd know. Not only that I kinda ran out of ideas so I started reading some stories to get ideas and i got an idea for a different fic... anyway R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own slayers

* * *

"Lina, Luna your home!" called mom when she saw us "And you brought you're friend... Your older friend... you're older guy friend" 

Dad took the paper away from his face which he never does, this wasn't going to be good "Who's you're friend Luna?"

"Um, he's Lina's friend" she said emphasizing friend.

"Lina?" he asked

"He's a good friend...?" I asked looking from her mom to Luna for help

"He's her boy friend." blurted out Luna, I shifted my weight from one foot to the other finding it awkward

"I beg your pardon?" asked mom in shock

"Mom I'm almost 19 I can do what I want, and go out with whom ever I want"

"Not in this house hold!" exclaimed dad

"Daddy!" I shouted "I really like him and by law you can't control me!" I turned around and ran outside and didn't stop running till I came to the swing set in the park. I brushed the snow off the swing, sat down and started crying, making my face more tear stained.

* * *

"Um, this is awkward." said Gourry standing in the doorway of the inverse household. 

"Come take a seat." said her dad. He nervously walked over and sat on the couch. Luna followed noticing how uncomfortable he was. "Do you know how old my daughter is?"

"18, almost 19"

"And how old are you?"

"22, but sir if you don't mind I'd like to explain something." Mr. inverse nodded his head "I may be older than her, but honestly age isn't matter if you love someone, and if you look at it this way, at least I'm not some teenager who only cares about sex. I know my limits, and please trust me when I say this, no offence, no matter how much she bugs I wont go that far without your permission." her dad sat there for a moment in silence.

"Alright" he said quietly "I trust you, but if I ever catch you doing something you shouldn't be, you are to never see her again. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"You may go." Gourry got up and headed towards the door.

"Wait." said Luna she got up and ran towards him. "Go to the park... I'm the only one who knows her hiding spot." she whispered in his ear. He let out a small laugh.

"Thanks... You to sir." he turned around and headed to the park.

* * *

I sat there kicking the snowcovered sand under my feet, I had finally calmed down "Lina." someone softly called from behind me.

"Gourry?" I asked without turning around

"That's some hole you've made." I looked down. The hole under my feet was at least 2 inched deep. I let out a small laugh and he sat on the swing next to me. "I.., uh, I talked to you're dad..."

I let out a sigh "What'd he say? You can't see me anymore and if he catches you you're going to regret it?"

"No, actually... He was going to but I talked him out of it."

"How'd you do that? Dad never changes his mind!"

"I said I may be older than you, but age isn't matter if you love someone, and if you look at it this way, at least I'm not some teenager who only cares about sex. I know my limits, and please trust me when I say this, no matter how much she bugs I wont go that far without your permission. And he said ok."

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"Would you really ask him if I told you I was ready?"

"Yes, Lina you're 4 years younger than me... I couldn't do that." He put his arm out and took my hand "Not if I continue to care about you this much." I shifted my gaze from the sand beneth me to him.

"You care alot?" I asked

"More than you know... I know this is soon but Lina, I love you" A small laugh escaped me. "Whats so funnny about that?"

"I hardly know you, I just met you this morning for hevans sake, but I feel the same way."

* * *

Theres another chapter, I have an idea as to what I want to put but I'm stilltrying to figure out how to put it in words. This chapters cut a little short but i figured I'd put it out now because im running out of ideas and if I dont its gona be a while. Well hope you enjoyed. And sorry bout the confusion in the frist chapter for anyone whos already read it, I fixed it up. R&R 


End file.
